black_lightning_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anissa Pierce
Anissa Pierce is the tritagonist in the CW series Black Lightning. Early Life Anissa was born in 1995, to Jefferson and Lynn Pierce. When Anissa was a little girl, she questioned why her father was covered in blood. Lynn shielded her from the sight, and told Jefferson that she wanted a divorce. Throughout the Series Season 1 In The Resurrection, Anissa was first seen walking up to her dad at the Freeland Police station after being arrested for protesting. She sighed after he ignored her and walked out the station to the car. Jennifer gave her a dress and told her to hurry up and change. While in the car, Jefferson scolded her for protesting the One Hundred instead of attending the fundraiser. They started to argue about the situation until they were pulled over by the cops. When one of the officers used excessive force with Jefferson, she started to record the incident. One of the officers told her to stop recording and put her hands on the dashboard, but she refused until Jefferson told her to do as they said. After Jefferson was let go, they continued on driving to the fundraiser. At the fundraiser, Anissa and Jefferson listened to Senator Nina Turner make a speech about all that Jefferson has accomplished since becoming principal. When she talked about Jennifer, they noticed that she wasn't there; so she went looking for her. She found Jennifer in the bathroom with Kiesha. She asked where they were going, and Jennifer lied about going to house party and pleaded with her sister to let them go. After some hesitation, Anissa told Jennifer to be home by 10:15 pm. Later on, when Jennifer didn't come home on time, Anissa tried texting her to see were she was. After she did come home, Anissa berated Jennifer on what could have happened to her while Jennifer ignored and shrugged the situation of. She explained how going to Club 100 was a dangerous thing to do and sat down to watch the news on the incident. The next day, Anissa was getting out of the car and noticed Will harassing Jennifer. She intervened and told him to leave before she called the police. When he refused, she started to call the police. He grabbed her, but she punched him and lipped him on the ground. She along with the other faculty escorted the students back inside. In Jefferson's office, he asked her what was she thinking for beating up Will in front of the entire school. He told her that she not only put herself in danger, but also the school.The Resurrection Physical Appearance Annissa is a young woman in her early twenties. Personality Jennifer is an intelligent, open-minded young woman. She is not afraid in standing up for what she believes in such as protesting the 100. Anissa is also brave as she has stated she's not afraid of the 100, and Powers and Abilities Powers *'Density Control: '''Anissa can increase the mass in her body while preserving volume, which will increase the density in her body. **'Superhuman Strength: When Anissa manipulate her density, she makes her body heavier. She can focus her density manipulation into her hands, making them stronger and heavier, which gives her abnormal strength. This was shown when she broke her bathroom sink and tossed a robber all the way across the drug store. Abilities *'Martial Artist: '''Anissa has been shown to possess impressive martial arts skills, as she was able to single-handedly flip a member of the 100 gang onto the ground. *'Medical skills: 'Anissa possesses medical skills, as it has been mentioned that she is a medical school student. *'Teaching skills: Anissa possesses teaching skills, specifically on the subject of health, as she works as a health educator 3 days a week at Garfield High School. *'Peak physical human conditioning: '''Anissa possesses somewhat good speed for a human female of her age as she regularly jogs. Trivia * Anissa is the first LGBT character in the show. The second being Chenoa, and the third being Grace Choi. * She teaches 3 days a week as a health educator. * She is a medical school student. Gallery |-|Promotional= Thunder Promotional Poster.jpg |-|Screencap= BL-1x01-Screencap-11-Anissa Pierce.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-13-Anissa.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-17-Anissa.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-22-Anissa.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-26-Anissa.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-44-Anissa-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-49-Anissa.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-51-Anissa.jpg Appearances Season 1 * ''The Resurrection * LaWanda: The Book of Hope * LaWanda: The Book of Burial References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Main Characters Category: LGBT Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Metahuman